nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Richtofen
' ' Doctor''' Edward Richtofen''' is a character in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. He was a Nazi scientist who developed the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and loved to torture various victims of his. He has appeared canonically in Ascension, Kino der Toten, Shangri La, Moon, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese and in an easter egg of Call of the Dead, and non-canonically in Nacht der Untoten, and Verrückt. Biography Beware The Doc. My message was scrawled across walls of every Prisoner of War camp under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but Beware The Doc. My nickname, known affectionately as "The Butcher" to my victims as they scream in agony moments before I snuff out their light. Throughout my career, I have always been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Before the war I was a back alley plastic surgeon, who created an army of monstrous affluent Weimar socialites that would follow me around and laugh at every joke that I made. This all fell apart when the republic fell and the Nazi party took control. To me, their values were too moral, too liberal for my liking. I joined the army so I could satisfy my need to watch people die, slowly. An incurable sociopath, I see no moral distinction between natural death and murder. The victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. I have a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death. He is the creator of the Hellhounds, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the culprit behind Dr. Ludwig Maxis' and Samantha Maxis' disappearance. After all of the testing radios are found on Der Riese, the final radio replays the moment when Richtofen locked Dr. Maxis and his daughter, Samantha, in a teleporter with a Hellhound. His final words before the recording stopped were, "Goodbye, Doctor Maxis." Richtofen also has several remarks in Der Riese that reinforce this image. For instance, whenever he finds a teleporter, he will sometimes remark, "Good, it is still here...I mean, uh, ooh, what could this be?" He obviously wants to keep his involvement in the matter a secret from his colleagues. Treyarch has confirmed that Edward, Dr. Maxis assistant, is indeed Richtofen and that Richtofen is responsible for the disappearance of Samantha and Dr. Maxis. In the final map pack, Rezurrection, on the moon, Samantha's body may be accessed through using a key to activate it. If you blow up the earth, Richtofen switches shouls with Samantha and her body is released in a shrine. If you are Richtofen you can converse with Dr. Maxis via a computer. They talk about how they worked together on the DG-2 and how they were meant to change the human condition. Quotes *''See: Edward Richtofen/Quotes'' *''"hmmm... the powers off. how suspicious.... or OBVIOUS!!'' Trivia *He likes Hellhounds as he shows remorse when he kills them. *Richtofen is the most mentally unstable character of the group. *On the iPhone/iPod version of Nazi Zombies, Richtofen's point color is yellow. On PC/consoles however, it's green. *Richtofen is the only character who changed his outfit, as seen in Ascension. * He is responsible for Nikolai's alcoholisim according to a radio from Call of the Dead. * Doctor Richtofen is shown to turn into a zombie at the end of the tutorial in the iPod/iPhone World at War Zombies. * He suffers from schizophrenia. * He has a sister, because in Ascension, he says that he used to crush her dolls to hear her cry in anguish. * His quotes show that he has a hatred for Tank but admires Nikolai's skills. * At one time Richtofen mentions his Hitler Youth years. Since the zombies storyline takes place shortly after WW2, he is in his 20's, but he doesnt look like it as hes aged from insanity. * On the mission vendetta if you look through your sniper scope you can see Richtofen's character model is based on the design of general armsel. * When you play as Richtofen you realize that Dempsey and Richtofen hate each other. * The reason Samanth Maxis torments Dempsey,Takeo,Nikolai and Richtofen is because Richtofen locked Dr.Ludvig and Samantha in a room with Fluffy and Fluffy killed the two she controls the zombies and makes them attack the group.Which is possibly why the zombies yell "SAM!" Richtofen takes over Sam's body so Richtofen then takes control of the zombies. Category:Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Call of the Dead Category:Moon